


Trapped

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Elevator Sex, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are stuck on a lift.  After arguing about who's fault it is, it becomes clear they need to clear the air and their method of clearing the air requires shagging on the lift.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaTerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/gifts).



> I was a woman on a mission with this one. All errors are mine.

“We should have taken the stairs.” The Doctor crossed his arms glaring at the now dead lift control panel.

“Up twenty flights?” Yes, Rose was being sarcastic. But he earned it after getting them stuck in the alien tower in the first place.

“They’re only stairs and it’s not that far.”

“For a Time Lord with a respiratory bypass. Some of us have to breathe.” He snorted and paced the five foot square length of the lift. Rose leaned back against a corner watching him and internally fuming.

“Try the sonic again.”

“It won’t work.” He then proceeded to pull the sonic from his leather coat and aimed it at the lift controls. No sparks. Nothing flashed, just the quiet whir of his favorite tool. “Stupid Ag-Naught technology.” He glared at a round milky colored orange shaped nodule on the panel. “Your technology is rubbish!”

“Like that’s gonna help.” Rose shook her head. The Ag-Naught were already pissed at them. The prime leader of the ruling party had agreed to talks with the minority party leader when they’d blustered in and revealed Prime Leader Tyllk’s evil lair housing a slave ring. 

“And you have a better idea?” the Doctor snapped, shoving his sonic in a pocket and knocking on the matte silver sides of the lift.

“Yeah, apologize.”

He whipped around, the oncoming storm sparking in his eyes. “For saving a million people from slavery!” Rose pushed off the side and faced off with him toe to toe.

“No, for not working with the Minority Leader Pooshok to get his people on board!”

“They wouldn’t have done anything! This had been going on for years! Years Rose, do you think they didn’t know?”

“They said they didn’t!” Rose shouted back, her face heating with annoyance and aggravation that had to do with other arguments and tension between them, far more than screwing up the locals’ attempts to take down their leader peacefully.

“And you don’t think they’re lying? Please!” His boots stomped on the floor as stormed back and forth. 

It was so typical, Rose fumed. 

“But you didn’t even give them a chance to do the right thing. Minority Leader Pooshok has been working for years to get enough support of their people to rise up against Tyllk. They’ve been afraid cause of what he’d do to their families. If they knew what was below the surface, they’d have stormed it already.”

“They’d have done nothing, too caught up in greed and not risking their own necks. They wouldn’t done anything unless I pushed them.”

“You don’t know that!” She fisted her hands and gritted her teeth. He could be so stubborn!

“Yes I do!” He marched the two steps back to her, looming over her petite frame. Rose wouldn’t have any of it and titled her chin up in defiance.

“You aren’t the supreme authority you like to think. You make mistakes too, Doctor.” A tick in his jaw showed exactly how on the mark she’d hit.

“In this case, I am. Time Lord. I see what you and they can’t, the possibilities, the what ifs and potentials and from what I see, they’d have let people died. I made sure they didn’t!”

“And now we’re stuck in a lift half way up to Premier Tyllk’s evil headquarters cos’ they wanted a chance to fix it themselves.” Rose shifted backward and slumped against the metal wall, watching him spin around, glaring at every surface and try again to pry open the doors. Rose shook her head as he grunted and tried his sonic again.

“It’s not that bad.” Rose tried to placate him. The lights flickered out and the electronic hum silenced. “Okay, maybe it is.”

The lift shook and the building around them creaked. “Doctor?” Rose refused to admit the shaky quality in her voice. 

“An explosion. Guess someone’s about to be deposed.”

“We’re in a lift ten floors up. And they’re exploding the building.” Rose’s voice shook and she walked through the dark until her hands felt a solid leather encased chest. She slide her arms down until she grasped his hand, their fingers linking intimately. “We’re not gonna--” She swallowed hard.

“No,” His voice softened. “They’ve got emergency protocols in effect that lock us in place. Like giant magnets. 

Red lights flickered on illuminating them in an otherworldly crimson glow.

“Right, still stuck but at least the Ag-Naughts are dealing with his evilness above us. Guess they took the stairs,” she mumbled much to the Doctor’s smirking. Rose rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

“Might as well get comfy. We aren’t going anywhere.” She slid down the wall to sit on the quite cool floor. At least she was right and the Ag-Naughts did do the right thing. Not that the Doctor would admit it. He was too busy pouting about missing the whole revolution thing. She could tell by the way he scuffed his boots on the floor and glared at the lift controls.

“What about an access panel? Don’t they have to have those for getting into the shaft and all that?”

The Doctor stiffened and whipped around to look at her. After one twitch of a partial smile he looked up and reached a hand toward the ceiling, several feet over his head. “Can’t reach.”

“Well give me a lift.” She stood up. He looked her up and down. “Well? Do you want to be stuck or go tell Tyllk what for?”

With a pronounced sigh he knelt and cradled his hands. “Leg up.”

Rose stepped onto his hands and climbed onto his shoulders. He hefted her up with a slight grunt. “Mind your head.”

Rose bit her lip examining the square piece of metal with slits in it trying to ignore his fingers wrapped around her ankles holding her steady. She wobbled once as the Doctor shifted.

“Sorry. I know Mickey always said I was heavy.” She winced as he firmed up his stance.

“Rickey’s an idiot. And you’re as light as a Horocks’s feather. What do you see?” A smile twitched on her face. She should defend Mickey but right then, she was too busy enjoying the subtle compliment.

“No screws,” she drew out squinting and running her fingers along the edges.

“There’s not going to be any. Technologically advanced species. Here.” He released one ankle and thrust his sonic at her. “Setting Apple 36 Delta 6”

Rose set and activated the sonic and pressed it against the metal cover. “Nothing.” 

“Setting Theta 234 Mercury.”

Rose tried again and tried lifting up and sliding it until she almost toppled them both over. The doctor kept her from falling. “Nothing. Looks like it’s slotted in somehow but…it’s just not moving.”

“Deadlock sealed,” he muttered. Rose but the sonic in her mouth and started to lower herself down but slipped until she slid down his front, his hands coming to rest on here bum. Actually, he was cupping her bum in a rather nice way.

“Sorry,” she said around the sonic in her mouth although she really wasn’t.

“Rose, you don’t ever--” He swallowed hard, his hands skimming up her sides until he plucked the sonic from her lips. “The sonic’s not meant for oral use.”

“Pity that,” she said in a sultry voice and slid her hands down his chest. “Thanks for the lift.”

“No problem.” He stepped away. Rose didn’t miss how he stared at her lips. Interesting.

“Guess we’re stuck until they let us go, she backed up and stretched her arms up until her t-shirt lifted slightly. He turned around and focused on the doors.

“Stuck.” He said it like a curse and pounded on the doors. “Oi, you lot, let us out! Do you know how many conventions of the Shadow Proclamation you’re violating?” He hit the door once more for good measure.

“They’ll let us out eventually. They’ll want their lift back,” Rose reasoned and thumped her head against the wall. 

“Trapped. Me, a Time Lord trapped in some primitive transport.” He paced back and forth again. “Rubbish box not even bigger on the inside. We should have taken the stairs.” Rose’s temper flared.

“They had a lift for a reason,” she said snidely and no longer cared if it annoyed him. 

“They have stairs for a reason too!”

“Find blame me!” She stormed over to him. “Sorry I ruined your big Time Lord take the dictator down speech.”

“Well you should be!” Shoulders thrown back he glowered at her.

“Well tough!” Rose swore the temperature in the lift raised ten degrees as her cheeks flushed and her heart slammed in her chest. She met his fiery gaze without flinching. Rose Tyler may not be physically able to race up twenty flights without coughing up a lung but she damned well would not be intimidated by her designated driver.

In the blink of an eye, he shoved her back against the lift wall and slammed his mouth against hers. She gasped in shock, a very pleased shock. In fact, a hell yes, finally gasp.

She was vaguely aware of one hand cupping the back of her head. His nose bumped against hers as his firm lips masterfully massaged her own. Rose dug her fingers into his leather clad shoulders enjoying how his tongue curled around hers in the most erotic enjoyable way until heat pooled low in abdomen. 

One of his knees nudged her legs apart and she yearned to grind against him. Sliding her arms across the smooth, stiff leather of his back, she worked her way up until she raked her nails across short cropped hair. 

He yanked away, his teeth scraping her lower lip and his chest heaving. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have--”

“No, I wanted you to.”

He pierced her with fiery blue eyes. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I’ve wanted us to do that for a long time.”

“No. You’re too young and don’t understand--” His thick voice broke as he stared off to the side.

“Yes, Doctor. I do. No you’re not perfect. Neither am I. Obviously, look where we are.” She looked around before meeting his amused look.

“But I do see you, Time Lord. Survivor of a terrible war who had to do terrible things to save us all. And I love you.”

“You can’t.”

“I can and I do. Even when you’re being an arrogant prat.” She stepped closer to him, her nails scraping the back of his neck until his eyes fluttered closed.

“Rose” His voice deepened. “If we do this, there’s no going back.”

She leaned up and nipped his lower lip and peppered his jaw with kisses. “I know.”

#

A super nova burst inside the Doctor until both his hearts raced. His body flushed with and uncontrolled torrent of hormones he thought long banished. With one simple phrase, Rose Tyler shattered his resolve to suffer loneliness to atone for his transgressions. And oh he had transgressed and if Rose kept moving her hands down his back and under his coat, he’d break a record for transgressing…her against the wall of this lift.

But logic seemed irrelevant as he gazed into her flushed face and eyes that promised the warmth bursting inside of him wouldn’t turn him to ashes. Or maybe that was the point. She was his phoenix and she didn’t flinch from the inferno of his life.

Time Lord Logic done. Rose loves him and wants him done. Lust hot enough to melt x-tonic diamonds—oh yes. The only obstacle, too many clothes. He could fix that. Then all rational thought was tossed aside.

He pinned her against the wall, his jeans tight with a straining erection. Rose softened and hitched her leg up around his hip. Fuck but she palmed the front of trousers. He bit and suck at her pulse point, devouring her, needing her taste across his tongue and drowning himself in everything that was Rose Tyler.

Her pulse raced and groans vibrated through her into him until he was sure the lift was melting around them. He. Did. Not. Care.

Skin, he needed to feel more skin. So did Rose, apparently as she unzipped his jeans and curled her hand around his erection. Soft warm fingers trailed his length and a shiver coursed up his spine. He wouldn’t last long.

“Rose.” He groaned her name like a blessing, an ancient prayer to long lost gods.

The Doctor yanked her t-shirt up. Rose released him to lift her arms until the soft cotton fabric was tossed aside. Her bra soon followed. He lifted her up and latched on to her right breast until she cried out, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He grazed her nipple until she made the most gorgeous whimpers and switched to her other breast before re-angling her against his body.

He paused once to stare into her eyes, pupils dilated, mouth slightly open beckoning him. He slowed down. As much as he wanted to escalate things, he wanted to remember this, to memorize every detail of her. Her breasts soft as petals. Her lips luscious and full, perfectly fitting absent his own harder mouth. And for the love of the vortex, her tongue which has always tempted him, oh she knew how to use her tongue.

Her hands slid down and she continued her rhythmic stroking of his cock. Fire again flamed through him like regeneration energy. No, he was not doing that now. This was his time. Bugger off any future him. He was enjoying this one good thing in this particular regeneration’s short existence. Besides, death by orgasm wasn’t such a bad way to go.

He made short work of her jeans, his fingers shoving her knickers aside. She was hot, wet and her scent nearly drove him mad. 

“Yes,” she gasped as he slid his fingers through her folds. She bucked against his fingers as he grazed her clit and slid a finger inside of her. She bit into his shoulder through his leather coat. His cock twitched and he nearly came undone. No time. 

“Doctor, please fuck me,” she pleaded against his coat and squeezed his arse. 

He angled his erection at her entrance and slid deep inside her in one thrust. She bit into his shoulder again and dug her heal into his arse encouraging him. Like he needed it. 

“Please don’t stop,” Rose commanded.

He moved with her against the wall, planting one hand against it for leverage. Each thrust built tension at the base of his spine. He gritted his teeth holding onto whatever control he still had, wanting the pleasure to build and enjoying each slide of his cock in her warmth.

Each time she gasped and mewled, biting, digging her fingers into his shoulder and neck, built the firestorm in his belly. Hearts drumming in his ears, there was nothing in existence but him and Rose and the way their bodies joined.

He reached down and pressed her clit until she screamed his name. He thrust once more deep until her walls fluttered around him and the universe shook. Languid warmth and a cocktail of hormones flushed through his body until he collapsed against the wall, barely holding Rose up.

He rested his forehead against hers and a smile burst across his face. Her satisfied giggles infected him until they snuggled and clung to each other in a bubble of happiness. Nothing could possibly ruin this.

“Welcome to level 20” a melodic voice sounded and the lift doors slid open.

“Oops.” Rose peered around him. “Um hi! We were a bit stuck and just sort of--” her voice trailed off.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he tucked himself away and zipped up.

“We sure did,” Rose whispered and squeezed his shoulder as she straightened herself up. 

Clearing his throat, the Doctor turned around ready to protect Rose from any troops of the Prime Majority Leader only to find Minority Leader Pooshok and his allies facing him, mouths agape.

“Right. I bet your wondering what’s going on.” Before he could finish Rose marched over and hit the down button on the now functioning lift controls. The doors wooshed shut and the lift jolted as it plummeted quickly downward.

He arched his brow at her. She smirked and sashayed over to him with a satisfied hip swivel. 

“Revolution sorted. Now where were we?” she asked with a tongue teasing grin.

He burst out in loud carefree laughter. Time lines realigned. The slaves would be free and the planet set on a more peaceful course. Everybody may not have lived but at least not as many died. And he and Rose…well maybe they were on the course they should be as well. With her arms wrapped around him and a happy afterglow shoving aside his doubts, what could he do but follow her lead and from his vantage point, it looked fantastic.


End file.
